Strip Poker
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Dos de sus amigos necesitan liberar 'ciertas tensiones', y Chocolove está dispuesto a darles una mano, con un juego muy particular / Segundo reto del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos' UP! / YAOI / UA


**Como siempre digo con pesar; Shaman King, no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Strip póker.**

Sábado por la noche, al fin podían olvidarse unas cuantas horas de la universidad, esta les consumía todo el tiempo, el que tenían y no disponible. En casa estaban los cuatro chicos que habían decidido comprar aquel lugar, porque era amplio, y entre todos, era mucho más fácil costear los gastos comunes. Habían decidido, por regla general, no traer a sus novias a vivir con ellos, para que no fueran 'distractores', aunque finalmente, todos concurrían a la misma casa de estudios.

Estaban los gemelos, Hao e Yoh Asakura; idénticos físicamente, radicalmente diferentes en sus vidas. El primero, estudiaba negocios internacionales, mientras que el segundo, licenciatura en música. Su elección siempre le costaba burlas por parte de su hermano mayor _"Yoh, la docencia no tiene ningún futuro, terminarás solo y quebrado" _era una de las frases recurrentes de Hao.

Un par bastante opuesto también, eran Ren Tao; estudiante chino de intercambio y Horokeu Usui. El chino se preparaba para tomar las riendas de la empresa de su padre, siempre estaba lleno de libros de estadística y calculadoras. Mientras que Usui, quería ser un biólogo, y andaba metido en cuanta protesta ambientalista había.

Sin embargo, lejos de aceptarse, como hacían los gemelos, ellos podían pasar todo el día discutiendo, literalmente. A veces, ni dormían, ni dejaban dormir con sus gritos y golpes. Alguien que ya estaba bastante molesto con la situación, era el cuarto habitante del lugar, Chocolove McDonell, también estudiante de intercambio, vino desde Norteamérica para estudiar teatro.

_-No sé ni para qué te tomas la molestia, de enojarte moreno- _Le insistía Hao, al escuchar los regaños de Chocolove.

_-Hao tiene razón chocolatín, así se llevan bien, dejalos. Además, afortunadamente hoy están bien callados- _ Reía Yoh.

_-Lo que pasa es que ustedes son muy relajados, yo tengo mi sentido del humor y todo, pero esto me colapsa- _Se defendía el aludido _–Es un milagro que cada uno pueda estar en silencio sin insultarse de una habitación a otra- _

Y tenía razón, frases como _"No entiendes lo que hago, porque vivir tanto tiempo con la naturaleza tiene tu cerebro atrofiado" o "no es mi culpa que vengas de una familia de quinta, a diferencia mía, que mi apellido es de renombre en mi país", _salían de la boca de Ren hiriendo el orgullo del norteño, a lo que Horo Horo (como le llamaban todos) no dudaba en contestar _"Eres un maldito engreído tiburón", " Me las vas a pagar chino enano", _ambos parecían echar chispas por los ojos, y ahí parecían declararse la guerra, terminando siempre, en golpes.

_-Lo que le falta a esos dos es un buen polvo- _Dijo escuetamente Chocolove, sorprendiendo a los gemelos. _-¿Qué?, ¿Me van a decir que no se han dado cuenta que se tienen ganas desde que se vieron?- _

_-¿Insinúas que, todas esas discusiones y peleas, son para evitar salir del clóset?- _Preguntó Hao. El moreno asintió.

_-Bueno, aunque ese sea el caso, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Si se gustan, deberán darse cuenta ellos solos- _Afirmó el gemelo menor.

_-Pue' yo no estaría tan seguro, de que no haya nada que pueda hacer. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- _Y le lanzó una mirada pervertida a Hao e Yoh.

Cuando los hermanos Asakura aceptaron ser parte de su 'plan', y se los explicó con detenimiento, cada uno fue a lo suyo. Como era un sábado por la noche, y mañana no habría responsabilidades, sería extremadamente fácil que resultara. Eso, si es que las 'víctimas' aceptaban entrar al juego. Todo estaba listo, los gemelos habían comprado alcohol como para un regimiento, y comida también. Decidieron prescindir de los cigarrillos ésta vez, ya que seguramente se ganarían un regaño y mala cara por parte de Horo Horo, y comenzaría con su sermón de cuidar la naturaleza.

Chocolove subió las escaleras, y golpeó la puerta de ambas habitaciones al mismo tiempo, porque eran contiguas. _-¿Si?- _Se escuchó al unísono desde el interior de ambos cuartos. _–Pue', con los muchachos organizamos una 'noche de chicos' ¿Por qué no bajan, y aprovecha el parcito que no están peleando?- _Dijo resuelto.

Hubo un silencio incómodo _–Iré, siempre y cuando el tiburón no empiece con sus pesadeces, o juro que esta vez…- _Horo Horo ya estaba a la defensiva.

_-¿O esta vez qué? Yo me sumo, mi cerebro necesita descansar de tanto estudio, porque yo sí que estudio algo con futuro. Pero si ese sujeto va a estar echándome la caballería encima- _

_-Está bien, está bien- _Decía el moreno, apaciguando los ánimos _–Solo nos la vamos a pasar bien un rato ¿bueno?- _

A los minutos, bajaban los tres, pero Ren y Horo Horo ni se miraban. '_Paso uno, listo', _pensó Chocolove, al menos, habían aceptado. Escaleras abajo, los Asakura les ofrecieron tragos, que aceptaron muy gustosos, uno, luego otro, y luego otro. Así pasaron las horas, y afortunadamente, ni el chino, ni el norteño, iniciaron alguna discusión, y estaban casi ebrios. Todo iba, viento en popa_._

De pronto, Chocolove puso un mazo de naipe inglés en la mesita _-¿Les parece si jugamos una partidita de póker? –_

_-¿Qué acaso eres tonto? ¿Quieres perder todo tu dinero apostando contra mí? Te recuerdo que todo lo que hago se relaciona con números, pero si tú y el resto quiere quedar en banca rota, pues, no me negaré- _Dijo Ren socarronamente.

_-No, no, no, no mis chicos, ésta no es una partidita de póker cualquiera- _Negaba con el dedo- _Vamos a jugar strip póker, en lugar de dinero, se quita la ropa el que pierde- _Y les dirigió una mirada engatusadora.

_-¿Y qué no es la idea que haya chicas para que nos desnudemos?, además, ¿Por qué debo quitarme la ropa frente al tiburón?- _Horo Horo, trataba inútilmente de ocultar el color carmín que habían tomado sus mejillas.

_-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con el señor naturaleza, esto es una estupidez- _Replicó Ren.

_-Pues nosotros no le entramos, ¿Verdad Yoh?- _Dijo Hao poniéndose de pie _–Estamos cansados- _

_-Sí, es verdad, además, creo que ya bebí suficiente, y mañana debo ver a Anna, si me encuentra con signos de resaca, me matará- _Se excusó Yoh. Los gemelos se pusieron de pie y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_-Y ustedes ¿Le entran, o son muy cobardes cómo para hacerlo?- _Les dijo un desafiante Chocolove. Ren y Horo Horo, pensaban hacer igual que los hermanos, pero no pudieron resistirse a la provocación del moreno, y se sentaron a jugar. '_Paso dos, listo'._

Chocolove tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus artimañas, para que Ren no ganara, pues, tal y como el mismo chino había adelantado, los números eran lo suyo. Sin embargo, gracias a la gran ingesta de alcohol, no notó cuando él hacía trampa. Por Horo Horo, no se preocupó, pues no se le daba mucho ni el juego, ni una buena estrategia para ganarlo. Ni notaron cuando el único que estaba completamente vestido, era Chocolve, y tanto Ren, como Horo, sólo estaban en bóxer, unos pequeños, negros y ajustados bóxer.

_-Bien, creo que eso es todo, me voy a dormir, ya les gané- _Dijo Chocolove de pronto.

_-No es justo chocolatín, la última partida y terminamos, ésta te la gano- _Decía Horo Horo.

_-No, ustedes podrían quedarse bien, solitos, conversando sus cosas,- _

_-¿Qué cosas supones que tengo que conversar con éste? Si tiene aire en la cabeza- _Espetó Ren

_-¿Pero vez que siempre empiezas? ¿Qué, acaso te gusto?- _Gritó Horo Horo, muy molesto.

_-¿Ven que sí tienen mucho de qué hablar?- _Chocolove estaba muy divertido con la escena – _Ya estamos hartos de oírlos pelear, si ya sabemos que lo único que necesitan, es liberar otro tipo de tensiones, aprovechen que se saltaron varios pasos con el jueguito este, y no tienen nada de ropa puesta, buenas noches- _Y se retiró a su habitación.

Ren y Horo Horo, con la cara toda roja, recién caían en cuenta de que estaban uno frente al otro, solo en ropa interior. Como el alcohol ya había causado suficientes estragos en sus hormonas, no se lo pensaron dos veces y se devoraron en un beso lleno de lujuria.

Ya en su habitación, listo para dormir, Chocolove de pronto pudo escuchar unos gritos muy raros desde la sala. -_¡Dame más Horo!- _Y en respuesta se escuchó un _ - Sabía que no ibas a querer que te la sacara tiburón- _Eso, y sonidos como _"Mmm, Ahh, Uff". _Fue extraño, pero al moreno le gustó saber que había estado en lo correcto, y que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. _'Paso tres, listo' _Pensó antes de dormirse.

* * *

**Hoooli gente bella! **

**Bueno, aquí está mi segundo reto del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos', cumpliendo el desafío de Mel. Espero que cumpla con tus espectativas chica!**

**Este fic, es mi debut en el yaoi, no quise hacerlo muy explicito en lo sexual, porque es algo que aun no me acomoda mucho de escribir.**

**Un beso y abrazo a todos los que leen, en especial a las chicas del foro :) hemos hecho un grupo maravi.**

**Sari, amiga, a ti te extraño por aquí, suerte en tus exámenes!**


End file.
